Ciclo
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Um  ciclo se inicia e então se fecha. Tudo que tem um começo também tem um fim. Mas um fim não é necessariamente o fim de tudo. É preciso que um ciclo se feche para que outro se inicie. Sakura apenas precisava descobrir isso.


_**Nota:**__** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciclo<strong>

Tudo que tem um começo também tem um fim. Mas um _fim_ não é necessariamente o fim de tudo. Um ciclo se inicia, percorre seu longo ou então curto percurso, vence e também perde diante dos obstáculos, e então se fecha. Um ciclo se fecha para que outro se inicie. Nem sempre o final de um ciclo é bom, mas sempre há a esperança de que no novo ele seja melhor. Sempre se espera mais de um novo começo. E não há época melhor para se pensar sobre isso do que na virada do ano. Aquele ano que muitas vezes você achou que não ia mais acabar. Aquele ano que você queria que acabasse - _e, logo._ Tudo aquilo que você queria que tivesse acontecido de bom na sua vida simplesmente não aconteceu. Talvez esse tenha sido o ano em que o destino resolveu fazer de você seu joguete. Alguém deve estar rindo, mas você permanece chorando. Por que continuar mantendo esse ciclo aberto? Feche esse ciclo e recomesse. Isso é o que seu cérebro recomenda, mas nem sempre é fácil agir apenas com racionalidade.

-Sakura? Você vai à festa na casa da Hinata? Sabe, não é sempre que os Hyuuga abrem a mansão para uma festa em que a _plebe_ possa fazer parte e; a loira se interrompeu ao perceber o quão distante a amiga estava. –Sakura? É, bem, você ainda está magoada por causa do...

-Sasuke? –Sakura que até então organizava suplementos médicos sobre a mesa fitou a loira. –Não Ino, eu não estou pensando que _o homem que eu amei desde os meus doze anos pelo qual muitas vezes brigamos simplesmente escolheu alguém que nunca se interessou por ele!_ Pelo menos até agora; completou a nin-médica voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Ino viu-a fechar a caixa com os kits médicos e então guardá-la numa prateleira. A loira mordeu o lábio fazendo um bico e então teatralmente choramingou:

-Assim você me faz ficar deprimida também, _Testuda!_

-Você? Deprimida? –Sakura se voltou com a mão na cintura e a sobrancelha arqueada. _–Me poupe Ino!_ –a rósea bufou revirando os olhos.

-Não se esqueça que _eu_ também estou levando um fora dele, Testuda! –Ino apontou o dedo em riste contra a amiga. Os olhos de Sakura se prenderam na aliança grossa e dourada no dedo anelar da loira. –Sasuke-kun sempre foi o meu sonho de consumo também, ou será que se esqueceu?

-Pensei que não tivesse mais tempo para pensar em bobagens como essa, _Porca._ Não com uma aliança dessa grossura no dedo e com um namorado tão ciumento e possessivo quanto o Gaara.

Ino mirou o recente presente que havia ganhado do namorado. A joia era opulenta e ao mesmo tempo delicada. Possuía pequenas ranhuras e brilhantes cor de safira que Gaara dissera ser como seus olhos. Ino obviamente havia se derretido com aquela declaração. Aquelas pedras cintilavam hipnoticamente em seu dedo fino. Segundo Gaara aquela era uma joia de família, o que só aumentava o valor daquele presente para a loira.

-Você se esqueceu de dizer _gostoso_ também; a loira riu maliciosa abandonando a joia e fitando a amiga. –Eu já te disse o quanto ele é...

-Sim e vezes demais para o meu gosto, Ino; Sakura a cortou outra vez revirando os olhos. –Eu não preciso saber dos detalhes, sabe? Isto está além da nossa amizade, de qualquer... _tipo_ de amizade, e, uma amiga de verdade não ficaria contando vantagem sobre o namorado e suas peripécias na cama! Bom, pelo menos não diante de alguém _deprimida e encalhada_, mas ainda sim considerada amiga. _Sua amiga_. Lembra?

Ino imediatamente parou de rir e então deu de ombros.

-Isso é só porque você quer. Eu já te disse que você poderia...

-Ino; Sakura mais uma vez a interrompeu tentando manter a calma. Contou até dez e então desabou. –Pela última vez: _EU NÃO VOU TRANSAR COM O KAKASHI! _

A loira arregalou os olhos diante da fúria da amiga e riu quando a mesma corou até a raiz dos cabelos depois de ouvir risinhos do lado de fora da sala. Duas jovens enfermeiras passavam pela porta naquele momento.

-Não sabe o que está perdendo; a loira deu de ombros e então continuou apontando a porta. –Essas duas aí dariam tudo, _tudo_ mesmo, para conseguirem o que você teria de _graça_ e sem muito _esforço_. Velhas amizades facilmente podem se tornar o que chamamos de, _amizades coloridas_, sabe? –Ino gargalhou alto irritando ainda mais a nin-médica. –Mas, Sakura? Dessa vez eu não ia falar do Kakashi.

Sakura que mantinha os punhos cerrados enfim relaxou. Não seria possível vir algo ainda pior daquela mente maquiavélica, não é? Algo pior do que a tara de Ino por Kakashi?

-Sabe? Eu acho que você deveria realmente esquecer o Sasuke.

-Eu já esqueci, Ino; Sakura respondeu e a loira balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não esqueceu não. Ainda se sente magoada por ele ter escolhido a Hinata. E sabe de uma coisa? _Isso não tem qualquer sentido!_ Sasuke-kun nunca foi seu, meu, ou de ninguém. Não podemos ou tão pouco temos o direito de exigir qualquer coisa dele.

-Eu sei, Ino; Sakura se deixou cair numa cadeira próxima. –Mas me dói, dói demais pensar que eu o amei sozinha todo esse tempo! Sinto-me idiota por isso; a rósea apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos.

-Bom; a loira ponderou cautelosa. –Agora você já sabe como o Naruto se sente.

Sakura imediatamente se voltou para a loira.

-Naruto?

-Naruto é o melhor amigo do Gaara, mas não é por isso que eu sei disso. Todo mundo sabe. Só você finge não saber; explicou Ino.

-Não sei do que você está falando, _Porca;_ rebateu Sakura com uma estranha sensação a retumbar dentro do peito. Não gostava daquilo.

-Viu só? De novo! Até quando você pretende ignorar isso, Testuda? Hã? –Ino gesticulou irritada com ambos os braços e então se acalmou. Puxou uma cadeira até a amiga e se sentou. –Sabe, quando eu comecei a sair com o Gaara, eu também não gostava dele, não como eu gosto agora, mas ele...

-Ele era bom demais na cama, de um jeito que você nunca pensou que um _nerd-introvertido_ como ele seria. Ah, mas como _nerds-introvertidos-e-caladões_ são uma caixinha de surpresa, você achou que valeria a pena tentar descobrir se o mais novo dos Sabaku poderia ser ainda mais surpreendente do que Aburame Shino.

_-Xiu!_ –a loira a cortou levando o indicador aos lábios. –Não mude de assunto, Testuda! Nós estamos falando de você, não de mim. Ainda que o Gaara-kun seja muito, _muito,_ melhor que o Shino quando... Enfim, não importa! O que importa é porque você insiste em mentir para si mesma! Por que não dar uma chance para o Naruto, hã? Se der certo ótimo, se não, oras? _Bola pra frente, Testuda! _O que você não pode é continuar com essa cara de enterro e se amaldiçoando por que o Sasuke decidiu seguir a vida dele!

-Ino?

-É Sakura, o Sasuke-kun apenas seguiu a vida dele, como eu também segui; completou a loira. Sabia que ouvir aquilo doía, mas era o que Sakura precisava ouvir.

-E você acha que eu não? Eu não segui a minha? –indagou Sakura num fio de voz. Seu coração estava apertado e tinha vontade de chorar.

-Eu não acho, _eu tenho certeza!_ –a loira completou enfaticamente. –_Kami-sama!_ Será que você realmente não percebe isso, hã? É preciso fechar esse ciclo, Sakura. Só existe um novo começo quando o ciclo anterior se fecha.

Sakura mordeu o lábio sem conseguir impedir que uma lágrima solitária rolasse por seu rosto.

-Obrigada_, Porca!_ –Sakura riu vendo outra pequena e solitária lágrima se formar nos olhos azuis da loira e então rolar por seu rosto bonito.

-De nada, _Testuda!_

* * *

><p>Todo fim de ano a maior atração em Konoha era a queima de fogos. Luzes coloridas e brilhantes explodiam no céu trazendo uma chuva de alegria e deslumbramento para crianças e adultos. Aquele era um momento em que a criança adormecida em cada um despertava e mais uma vez sonhos infantis ganhavam forma. Sakura, porém, há muito tempo não se permitia ser criança novamente. A guerra, a dor, as perdas, a vida de kunoichi, tudo aquilo parecia ter suprimido sua inocência e felicidade infantis. Já não ansiava pelas queimas de fogos, assim como já não ansiava por muitos dos seus sonhos tolos. Sakura suspirou e enfim adentrou a mansão Hyuuga. Ino estava certa, tinha que esquecer Sasuke. Tão pouco podia continuar a tratar de forma indiferente e por vezes hostil, alguém que nada havia lhe feito. Hinata não merecia aquilo. Por isso mesmo decidira ir aquela festa. Só não pensava o quão difícil seria estar ali.<p>

Sentia-se estranha, quase que uma intrusa ali. As pessoas conversavam, riam, divertiam-se.

_**-Sakura-chan?**_

Sakura se voltou dando de cara com Naruto, seu largo sorriso e seu forte e aconchegante abraço. Deixou-se ser abraçada por ele, envolvida no calor e proteção de seu abraço. E sentiu vontade de chorar.

-Naruto? –Sakura se desvencilhou do loiro. _–Gomen_, ainda não falei com...

_**-Vejam só? Então é esse o motivo dessa festa...**_

Sakura se deparou com Sai que repentinamente havia surgido ali. Os olhos de Sai miravam algo que Sakura logo quis saber o que era também. Logo à frente o líder Hyuuga chamava a atenção dos convidados, mas todas as atenções estavam no casal ao seu lado, Hinata e Sasuke.

-Parece que vai haver um pronunciamento; comentou Sai voltando-se para Naruto e Sakura ao seu lado. –Só não entendo por que um homem reservado como Hiashi-sama resolveu fazer algo tão... _grandioso_ para uma pronunciamento como esse. Acho que algo mais reservado e discreto seria mais condizente com o clã Hyuuga.

Sakura suspirou.

-Talvez, Sai, mas acredite, não é todo dia que uma Hyuuga se une a um Uchiha, o último dos Uchihas...

-Sakura-chan? -Naruto indagou preocupado, mas Sakura apenas sorriu com tristeza e então se afastou.

* * *

><p>Precisava beber. E bebeu. Sakura tomou duas doses do saquê caro dos Hyuuga assustando um dos seus refinados garçons que, obviamente, não estavam acostumados aos modos pouco delicados de uma mulher desesperada. Havia pegado a garrafa inteira do segundo garçom. As mulheres do clã Hyuuga na certa jamais fariam algo tão grotesco como aquilo, se embebedar numa festa. Sakura riu com amargura. Hinata estava tão perfeita e linda ao lado de Sasuke, as bochechas rosadas enquanto trocava olhares tímidos e cúmplices com ele. Sasuke jamais havia trocado um olhar como aquele consigo.<p>

Sasuke jamais tivera conhecimento de sua existência, essa era a verdade.

A nin-médica entornou a terceira dose de saquê. Talvez aquele fosse o seu destino, não é? _Terminar como Tsunade-sama, cinquentona, apostadora compulsiva e com problemas com a bebida! Ah, e solteirona também!_ Podia até mesmo sentir a dor de seus ossos sendo quebrados se por acaso a mestra ouvisse um comentário como aquele...

Sakura riu com tristeza. Havia mesmo ouvido os conselhos de Ino? Vindo até ali? E pra quê? Para constatar o que já sabia? Sasuke havia mesmo iniciado um novo ciclo, um ciclo em que não estava incluída, mas aquele era um dos muitos em que havia sido descartada. Por que ainda insistia em dizer que amava aquele homem? Por que simplesmente se odiava por sentir raiva dele? Era como Ino havia lhe dito, Sasuke nunca havia lhe prometido nada, tão pouco lhe oferecido alguma coisa. Já estava na hora de realmente fechar aquele ciclo.

_**-Eu não te entendo, Naruto...**_

Sakura se sobressaltou ao perceber que não era a única a preferir o jardim escuro dos Hyuuga. Escondeu-se melhor atrás de uma árvore e esperou que o dono da voz aparecesse.

_**-Dattebayou! Eu já te falei pra não insistir mais nisso, Sai.**_

Sai apareceu no seu campo de visão e então Naruto. Sakura apurou os ouvidos para escutar a conversa dos dois.

_**-Mas você ainda gosta dela, não gosta?**_–insistiu Sai.

Naruto riu.

_**-E exatamente por gostar dela é que eu não pretendo mais insistir nisso, Sai. **_

_**-Realmente não entendo**__; _murmurou Sai surpreendendo-se ao sentir a mão de Naruto em seu ombro.

_**-Eu a amo, Sai. Amo a Sakura-chan, mas não posso impor o meu amor por ela, não posso obrigá-la a me amar também.**_

O coração de Sakura falhou uma batida. Naruto continuou.

_**-Em todos esses anos ela só teve olhos para o Sasuke, afinal o Sasuke sempre foi melhor em tudo, mas agora o teme vai se casar;**_Naruto ponderou. –_**Sabe qual é o meu maior temor, Sai? Que ela não supere isso. Eu posso viver amando-a sozinho, por que simplesmente me sentirei feliz em vê-la feliz, mas não sei se ela vai suportar olhar para o Sasuke e a Hinata juntos. Eu queria saber o que a faz feliz além do Sasuke, mas... Eu não sei, Sai, realmente não sei.**_

_**-Está me dizendo que se fosse ela lá dentro junto do Sasuke, você estaria feliz?**_

_**-Se ela estivesse feliz com isso? Sim.**_

Sai estava pronto para discordar, mas Naruto continuou.

**-**_**Amar alguém é ver esse alguém feliz, Sai. **_

_**-Você diz que a ama e depois que preferia vê-la com outro? Realmente não entendo, Naruto.**_

_**-O amor não é um sentimento egoísta, Sai. O que eu ganharia mantendo do meu lado alguém que não me ama? Forçando essa pessoa a me amar? Forçando-a ser infeliz? Eu já me conformei, Sai, já me conformei que nunca serei como o Sasuke e que ela nunca vai me amar como o ama, mas, ainda sim, gostaria muito que ela não amasse aquele teme.**_

_**-E por quê?**_

_**-Por que eu sei o quanto ela está sofrendo por causa dele, e isso também me faz sofrer.**_

Sakura se deixou cair no chão e se recostou contra a árvore. Aquilo havia sido o bastante. Naruto, aquele mesmo Naruto tido como tolo, havia mesmo dito tudo aquilo? Mais uma vez Ino tinha razão, Naruto compartilhava de sua dor, mas diferente de si, ele agia como adulto. Naruto não sentia raiva de Sasuke, nem de... _uma idiota como ela._ Pior? Naruto conseguia amar uma idiota egoísta que simplesmente se deixava levar por uma obsessão infantil, algo que insistia em chamar de sentimento, de... Amor. Quando foi que o que sentia por Sasuke foi de fato um sentimento? Algo bom? Sakura sentia-se envergonhada.

_**-Sakura-chan?**_

Sakura sentiu o toque suave e quente dos dedos de Naruto em suas mãos. Envergonhada e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas mirou o loiro. Naruto estava agachado ao seu lado e a mirava preocupado.

-Não chore; pediu-lhe e então lhe tocou o rosto com carinho, apagando o rasto das lágrimas com o polegar.

-Naruto? –Sakura ponderou. _–Me abraça! _

Sakura sabia que não estava em condição de lhe pedir nada, mas saber que alguém que realmente a amava estava por perto a fez ter coragem de pedir aquilo. Naruto a envolveu entre os braços com carinho e Sakura se deixou embalar por ele. Recostou a cabeça contra o peito dele e chorou sentindo os cabelos serem afagados com carinho. Naruto beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça e acariciava seus braços. Aquilo era tão bom! O calor dele, sua presença, as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração, Sakura nem ao menos percebeu quando seus olhos secaram. O correto seria se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Se pudesse ficaria assim no calor e proteção dos braços dele para sempre. Não havia nada melhor nesse mundo.

-Sakura-chan? Se quiser falar comigo, sobre o Sasuke, saiba que...

-Não quero falar sobre o Sasuke, Naruto; Sakura enfim se afastou e mirou os olhos azuis e surpresos do loiro. –Só quero que você me abrace; completou outra vez se aninhando no peito do amigo.

Naruto retomou as suas gentis caricias e Sakura riu.

-Eu não mereço nada disso, sabia? –murmurou contra o peito do loiro.

-Disso o que?

-Tudo. Você, seus sentimentos por mim. Eu não mereço nada disso.

-Sakura-chan? –Naruto indagou envergonhado. –Você...?

-Sim, eu ouvi tudo, Naruto. Ouvi sua conversa com o Sai; Sakura se voltou para um Naruto desconcertado.

-Então deve estar me achando ainda mais idiota agora; Naruto riu sem jeito.

-Acho que estamos quites, Naruto. Afinal, ninguém é capaz de se sentir tão idiota quanto eu nesse momento, disso eu tenho certeza. Em todos esses anos eu fui para o Sasuke tudo o que você nunca quis ser para mim, um fardo.

-Sakura-chan, eu...

-Xiu! –Sakura tocou-lhe os lábios com o indicador. –Deixe-me terminar de falar. –Eu nunca tive importância na vida dele, mas você, você sempre foi importante pra mim. Você sempre esteve comigo e você sempre me apoiou quando precisei. Você sempre esteve do meu lado, Naruto.

Sakura se viu sob a mira dos olhos azuis e intensos do loiro por um longo instante de silêncio até que o mesmo voltasse a falar.

-Por que eu te amo.

-Eu sei; Sakura desviou o olhar sentindo o rosto arder.

-Sakura? –Naruto a chamou e a nin-médica se sentiu obrigada a fita-lo nos olhos. –Eu te amo, mas é verdade tudo aquilo que eu disse para o Sai. Não quero forçá-la a me amar, não quero impor o meu amor, eu só quero te ver feliz.

-Isso; Sakura ponderou sentindo-se invadida por aquelas íris azuis e intensas. –Isso foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram, Naruto.

Ele sorriu e aquele foi o sorriso mais lindo que Sakura já havia ganhado na vida. Poderia dizer que o amava e não estaria mentindo, mas sempre o havia amado como um amigo, um irmão, seria hipocrisia dizer um eu te amo assim. Sakura não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, se seus sentimentos por ele de fato haviam mudado, ou estavam mudando, mas tudo o que sabia era que queria loucamente beijá-lo! Seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos loiros e seus lábios macios nunca haviam lhe parecido tão tentadores como naquele momento. Talvez, em sua cega obsessão por Sasuke, Sakura jamais houvesse de fato prestado atenção em Naruto ou no quanto ele realmente era bonito. E mais do que bonito, Naruto era o único homem que verdadeiramente já a havia amado, podia ver isso nos olhos dele.

Quando ele abaixou e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, Sakura agradeceu-lhe recepcionando-o com igual doçura. Quente, terno, como só Naruto conseguia ser. Sentiu-o entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos e entreabriu os lábios dando-lhe permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Naquele instante os fogos começaram a colorir os céus de Konoha, com muito barulho e numa chuva de cores magnífica. Naruto riu contra seus lábios e então se afastou.

-Ano novo; murmurou fitando o céu iluminado.

-Vida nova; Sakura riu e só então percebeu que o jardim já não era mais só deles. Todos haviam saído para observar a queima de fogos, inclusive Sasuke e Hinata.

Hinata apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke e estranhamente aquilo não a incomodou. Sakura tinha a cabeça nos ombros de Naruto e percebeu que aquele era o motivo.

-Veja, Sakura-chan! –Naruto a puxou mais pra si e apontou o céu. –Um círculo dentro de outros círculos...

Um ciclo, dentro de outros ciclos...

Talvez finalmente tivesse iniciado um novo ciclo. Um ciclo que na certa teria muitos obstáculos em meio ao percurso, mas ainda sim um novo ciclo.

Quando um se fecha, outro se abre. Afinal, a vida é um ciclo.

**Fim! **

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Sei que faz tempo que não apareço por aqui, e que estou merecendo umas boas pedradas por isso, mas senti vontade de postar algo para o Ano Novo. Não sei se ficou grande coisa, mas era um sentimento que estava comigo nesses últimos dias do ano. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!

Ah, e para aqueles que acompanham minhas histórias, peço um pouco de paciência, pois prometo que nesse novo ano as atualizações hão de ser mais frequentes. Na medida do possível é claro! XD

Um grande beijo e um forte abraço a todos! ^^

Ah e...

**FELIZ ANO NOVO! ^^**


End file.
